the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Earth (Original Info)
The World of Earth in 120 A.S. A Brief History In A.D. it is 2140. However, the new date system refers to this time as 120 A.S. A.S. stands for After Shattering. 127 years ago, Earth was visited by an alien race in a large ship. The aliens referred to themselves as Venyraels, but because of their elven appearance we called them Elves. They had lost their home, and were on the search for a new one. Meeting with the world leaders, Venyraels and Humans were allowed to live with one another in peace and harmony. Over the course of the year, they started to show us the power of theV-Gene, the gene that allowed them to manipulate the environment and the law of physics as we know it. With this, we started to further advance ourselves as a society. The Venyraels also started to synthesize their own creatures from their home planet, to add new life and also help them make this world feel like home. This was a true time of discovery and wonder for the human race. However, things changed on the prophesied date of 2012. Due to the over use of magic, Earth's structure became twisted and warped. Earth shattered, becoming large pieces of land floating in the oceans. However, the oceans also changed as well, becoming an unusual gas. Many Humans and Venyal were killed in this tragic event, which became known as the Shattering. Humans started to blame the elves, the Venyal blamed the Humans. But everyone knew what caused it, the V-Gene. Humans became to despise the V-Gene, seeing it as an abomination Soon, an all out war broke out. The war was long, lasting until 15 A.D. Here was the birth of the Arbiters, a group who finally put an end to the war. They were a group of Humans, Elves and half-breeds. They led the charge against the war, bringing it to an end. Then, things began to change once again. In an effort to bring peace amongst the Humans and Elves, the Arbiters created two different things. First, it was the Arbiter Academy. The Arbiters became the permanent high justice order who had jurisdiction over most of Earth, except for the Outcast Region. The Academy was their way to bring Venyraels and Humans together in one setting. Here they learn from each other and gained the skills necessary to further expand the Arbiters. The second creation was the Colonization Effort. Due to the V-Gene, the planet was transformed. This also caused areas to change, becoming much more different. So, in an effort to understand this new Earth, the Arbiters decided to send out expeditions of Venyraels and Humans to settle new areas and strive to become stronger. There are 12 successful colonies and 1 unsuccessful. Things in the world changed as well. There were now four regions in the world. The United Empire, where Elves and Humans live in peace. There is the Confederacy of Man (CoM) where its the majority of Humans and the Dominion where all the Elves live. Then there is the Outcast Region, where all the pirates, scumbags and scoundrels live to cause havoc. Colony 13 was placed on the edge of this region. And that is where the story of Xander begins. The Humans: Magic Ever since the Shattering, Humans have resented magic. They knew that the V-Gene caused the Shattering and blamed the Venyal for bringing it to the Humans. However, not all resent it. In fact, there are those who embrace it. Some embrace it too much. Like the Brotherhood a faction, a group of well-organized people who wanted the V-Gene to further advance Humanity. But, they want the Venyal out of the picture. Humans see other Humans with the V-Gene as witches, freaks and the cause for bad luck. They blame everything on them, even for the simplest things. If they do well, its because of the V-Gene. If others do poorly, its the V-Gene people. However, Humans do have a profound effect on the V-Gene. They introduced new mutations of it, creating a variety of new powers. Furthermore, the V-Gene can undergo even more mutation. The V-Gene The Venyal Gene, or V-Gene, is a DNA strain that has the ability to manipulate the molecules of the universe and create "magic". The Venyal were born with this ability, and have learned to control and master it completely. They know the boundaries and restrictions that the V-Gene has. If pushed, it can cause an extreme change in the environment (i.e. the Shattering of Earth). However, Humans didn't understand and pushed the V-Gene to it's limits. And it in turn caused the Shattering of Earth. The V-Gene originally had two basic groups of mutation. There was the Physical Mutation: it allowed the person to increase physical attributes such as speed, strength and flexibility. Then there was the Environmental Mutation, which allows the bearer to manipulate their environment in strange and unique ways creating the definition "magic". However, humans have created a series of new mutations, mixing the characteristics of both and creating something new. Category:Colony 13